World War III: The Battle of Anadyr
by Antichrist Damien
Summary: A story about a Russian city during the course of a made up World War 3. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG VIOLENCE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**The Battle Of Anadyr**

The Battle for Eastern Russia

2901-2903

The city of Anadyr was a proud, oil rich city that was under Star Fuzion control, which stayed peaceful until Operation Imperious was enacted by The Order of the Illuminate, lead by the Anti-Christ: Slackey Prime, in April 27, 2901. This major movement was a full-blown invasion of Star Fuzion Russia coming from the western front. Once word of the first attack on the city of St. Fuzionsburg reached Anadyr, many Anadyrs were very concerned because of the possibility of The Order of the Illuminate attacking Eastern Russia from Novaya Zemlya, The Illuminate's capitol country. Luckily for the droid occupants, The Illuminate didn't target the city because of no real military threat. The mayor of St. Fuzionsburg was though, a human, because the leader, Vexus Fuzion, didn't trust a droid to lead that powerful city. That night, Anadyr droids watched in horror as the holovision showed the mayor of St. Fuzionsburg was crucified on a satanist pentagram, his 4 limbs being brutally stabbed through as viscous red blood sprayed the crucifier's faces. They watched as the mayor screamed in pain while the huge crowd of devout Satanists laughed hysterically, as gasoline was poured over the mayor and the pentagram, and set alight, burning and singeing the mayor, while bits of burnt flesh rained into the mouths of the ones below. Horrified still, the droids watched as the dead, blackened body of the mayor was torn off of the still burning pentagram, and mercilessly eaten by the sharp teeth of the blood thirsty Satanist troops below. The next day, the Anadyr mayor gave a speech to the town, addressing the scene on the holovision last night, and how they could try to prevent this from happening to their town. The best that the town could do was supply resources to Russian cities, which are trying to repel The Illuminate's further growing invasion. This attempt barely, if at all, helped the Droid Army, as The Illuminate kept coming Eastward toward the small town. Still all the news showed was The Illuminate controlled territory growing into Russia, as the border between Satanist Russia and Star Fuzion Russia grew east. All of the droids lost hope when they saw the huge parade in Fuzionopolis celebrating the Satanist takeover, seeing the proud droids left over being forced to salute Slackey, seeing droids who didn't salute get shot in the face. This was a huge morale killer for the droids, getting the feeling that all had lost, while also enraging and inspiring the droids to pick up the pace, and try even harder to win this new war. Kids in Anadyr sat there watching builders install bombing raid sirens in the streets, just in case the city was attacked. After a while, the droids saw one of the military generals for The Illuminate giving a speech on killing all who were Christian (humans) or Nerrdist (droids), saying that they needed to "cleanse" the planet of non-believers. This scared the droids even more, seeing that they were going to get killed not only from being in Russia, but also because their religion isn't the same as The Illuminate. About half of Star Fuzion Russia was taken over by this point, and the droid's outlook was still bad, because the Satanist army was still advancing inward toward the small town. It was not long that at 2:46 AM one warm summer night ear-splitting sirens woke the town as 110,000 droids rushed to the newly constructed bomb shelters. As the droids ran down the streets to the shelters, they could hear feint sounds of multiple jet planes approaching. Paranoid droids rushed into the shelters, closing the large doors behind them, creating a mass panic as the mass population flow quickly stampeded over small droid toddlers and babies, their innocent cries being broken by their artificial brains being smashed into the side of the road. The hoard of droids left out of the shelters yelled and screamed, trying to find out what to do. But it was too late for them. All of the droids silenced in fear as they heard the jet planes pass over them and go in the opposite direction. The droids were temporarily blinded when massive explosions hit oil plants in the town, demolishing the buildings around them. Meanwhile underground in the shelters, whimpering droids shuddered as loud bangs were heard above, dust falling from the ceilings. The huge crowd of droids above turned toward the heat of another large explosion, all they saw was a big fireball, coming from an explosion a couple of blocks away. Debris started flying in the air, as a rippling shockwave that shattered windows and knocked over small trees came rumbling toward them. All hell broke loose as the shockwave hit the crowd and sent the droids flying 15 feet in the air, while being torn apart from the destructive force. A wave of guilt swept over the paranoid droids as they heard the cries of the crowd above silenced by the loud *BOOM* from above. The droids came out of their shelters only to see huge, billowing flames coming from the oil factory's corpses, droid body parts scattered all over the street, and crumbling buildings, ready to topple. The first order of action was for the droid fire department to put out the burning buildings while the factory workers shut off the oil pipelines. After that was taken care of, the city worked to get pillar supports for crumbling buildings whose structural integrity was failing. Most of the townsfolk just sat in the streets, some in shock, while dawn eventually came. The droids started to pour back into the buildings, cleaning up things that had fallen from the shockwaves. Suddenly in the distance, the roar of engines was heard, people went to the top of their buildings only to find a huge military force moving toward the city. The sirens went off and the small military force of the city started mobilizing toward the force. While a police car was tearing down the road, in the distance, something glowing was getting bigger. The passenger cop looked out the window, only to see a quickly approaching huge glowing blob of molten hot phazon heading straight toward them. The cop car quickly swerved trying to avoid it, but was futile as the phazon hit the road and vaporized everything from sidewalk, to sidewalk, including the cop car in the middle. Screams were heard as the bottom of the surrounding buildings was vaporized and the buildings toppled inward, therefore vaporizing completely in the molten phazon below. More of these phazon mortars hit in different parts of the city, killing hundreds. The Satanists had arrived at Anadyr.

The attack was going well so far, much of their forces were weakened from the successful bombing run last night. The Satanist force had mobilized after the bombing, toward the oil rich city of Anadyr. The mobile heavy artillery cannons have stationed across the gulf, near the airport, throwing huge phazon batteries deep into the city beyond. The military commander was told to capture the city, gathering resources, and gaining territory as well. Now some droid PT boats were heading across the gulf toward the Satanist forces. Huge mobile missile launchers came near the coast, and loud roars ripped through the battalion as large tactical cruise missiles rocketed toward he police threat.

The Droid forces had boarded the PT defense boats, armed with 2 mountable .30 caliber machine guns, and 1 mountable .40 caliber machine gun. They were going across the water, with guns at the ready, waiting to face The Illuminate's force, on the other side of the gulf. Suddenly, large, thin objects with smoke blazing out of the end started heading straight for the boats. The droids realized they were missiles, and swerved their boats, trying to avoid them. Thinking they had avoided them, the missiles passed, only to suddenly turn around start toward the boats again. They didn't notice until a loud whirring noise appeared behind them and before they could react, it was too late. The ships exploded.

As they watched the missiles come back around toward the enemy, they laughed at the droid's failed attempt. They watched in awe as huge explosions erupted in the middle of the gulf, sending visible shockwaves across the water, and releasing a cloud of smoke and flames that billowed toward the sky, with the air current. The commander smiled as he saw the police force get destroyed. Suddenly the sound of a loud repulsorlift noise getting near, made him spin around to see several droid transport/gunships heading toward the city. The mobile anti air flak artillery spun and aimed in the air, and started firing charged phazon bolts spiraling toward the transports.

The local military got the call from the city of Anadyr saying that they were under assault from The Illuminate. They immediately mobilized an attack force of battle droids and tanks into their transports. The transports lifted off, heading east, toward the city of Anadyr. They were getting near when the binocular droid saw several large explosions in the middle of the upcoming gulf. The droids were watching in awe when suddenly a large glowing bolt of charged phazon exploded right next to the transport, melting a hole in the side of the hull of the transport. The exploding phazon battery killed some of the droids near the hole, but the aircraft was still flyable. A large heat was felt when a nearby transport's Fuzion engines were detonated, destroying the whole aircraft, and the droids watched through the hole as the neighboring aircraft spiraled to the water below.

One of the phazon batteries hit the side of a transport's hold, but it wasn't enough, so the craft kept flying. It was a different case for one next to it, there was a direct hit to its engines and a large explosion lit up the sky. The Satanist commander was happy as he saw it spiral, eventually crashing into the water. Most of the other transports survived and successfully crossed the gulf to the city beyond. The commander readied his forces into armored sea transports, and then started mobilizing toward the force. The satanic troops hit the shore and came out of the boats, shooting at the force that had arrived to help the droids.

The town was grateful when the military transports landed and a mix of battle droids, super battle droids, and some heavy tanks poured out to assist the town. They got in a formation near the shore, to find that several Satanist transport boats coming toward the shore. As they hit, the battle droids steadied their guns and the tanks charged their main batteries and aimed at the boats. The boats opened up and a mass of phazon bolts surged toward the droids, some of the droids got hit and fell to the ground, while most of them fired back in a fury of angry red lasers rapidly firing from their machine guns. At the same time, large groups of Satanists were killed from heavy photon batteries from the tanks. The droids seemed to be winning when arcing blobs of phazon started heading toward them. Through the smoke that was left from the Satanist troops, 3 large, glowing tanks were floating toward them 2 feet off the water.

The Satanist commander knew that the droids probably had some heavy tanks that would devastate his forces, so he got an idea. He sent 3 Illuminate personal shielded heavy tanks after the sea transports, to clean up what the troops would have failed to kill. Rumbling, they started over the water. About halfway across, he saw flashes of gunfire from the troop forces ahead of the tanks. Then he saw the tanks aim up and fire an arcing blob of phazon hurdling toward the enemy, he laughed.

The droids scrambled as the phazon hit, it splashed and killed 5 battle droids, 1 super battle droids, and two of the three tanks on the shore. The remaining tank aimed its heavy photon battery at a tank, it fired, and it simple exploded on the shield, and only made it flare, leaving the tank completely unharmed. Another 3 shots flew toward the 1 tank and drowned it in a pool of phazon. The retreating droid forces hid behind buildings, battle droids readying their RPG's and the super battle droids readying their rocket arm. As the tanks arrived, all of the droid rockets went flying toward the already weakened tank, they took down the shields and the last one hit it right in the cockpit, blowing it up, because of this though, the droids were blown up by the remaining 2 tanks, the Satanist forces were winning. Then above, the remaining transport/gunships came over the tanks and started shooting at the tanks; the tanks were in a trap because they had no anti air. Large lasers batted at the tank's shields below.

The commander got a report from the tanks saying they lost 1 tank but the 2 remaining ones survived, and killed the rest. Then the commander mobilized his large force toward the city. As the force was almost there, they got a distress call from the tanks saying they were under attack. He told the mobile anti air to move ahead to their position and assist. The anti air arrived as the last tank's shields just went down, they fires large bolts into the air. The transports were easily shot down.

The transports had almost won the battle until some Satanist anti air had arrived. The engines of the transports were targeted, and they exploded with a bright flash. All was lost for the city of Anadyr, when the Satanist commander came and started to have his troops build new things on the town. Once he had established a base, he had already constructed a concentration camp over the old oil factory. Parties of Satanist troops went all throughout the town, looking in every house for hiding droids, and once they were found, they were brutally beaten with batons, then thrown in trucks that went to the concentration camps. One day the commander got a delivery from The Illuminate high command, a delivery from Slackey himself. Once they opened the huge package dropped by an Aluminar, they all gaped in awe, finding a real Illuminate thermonuclear bomb. Attached was a letter from Slackey saying to activate the bomb if control of the town was lost, and that if they couldn't have the oil, then no one could. The bomb was placed in a very locked up bunker, to stay safe. The droids were still hard at work in the camps, but then, a droid computer virus was introduced to them. It was Conficker 7.0, a relatively new strain of computer virus, that when a droid caught it, their oil lines would lose pressure, and eventually will die when no oil is being pumped through their body. Since the droids were in such close confinement, the computer virus was spreading quickly. The Satanists were not happy that their workers were dying, so they started immunizing droids who were tested negative with a new super-phazon wall. There was no cure for the droids who had already contracted the disease though, so they were isolated, then forced to literally look down the barrel of a gun, only to get shot right between the eyes. Their cry's of plead were silenced after the bolt of molten phazon splattered their artificial brains on the walls behind them. It was November of 2901 when Slackey announced over worldwide holovision that Operation Imperious was a complete success and that all of Star Fuzion Russia was now The Order of the Illuminate's. It was now declared Satanist Russia. Cheers of proud Satanists ripped through the city and a parade was held, melting the droid mayor's body by burning him while he was on the Satanist pentagram. Watching his oil pipelines burst flaming oil in the air as his circuits became crisped. It was a couple of months until The Order of the Illuminate released a new droid that was named EVE, that was used for force reconnaissance missions. One of them was delivered for each concentration camp to watch over them at night, and to brutally murder any droid who was out of the tents passed lights out time. These would look over the entire camps with the eye of an eagle, making sure all was under order. Time passed and nothing new happened except for news showing the recent escalation of the new world war, eventually named World War III. It was April 4th 2902, when The Empire of the Frozen Throne surrendered to the Foreign Legion, nearly doubling the Foreign Legion's territory. This wasn't a worry for the Satanists because the Foreign Legion wasn't directed at attacking The Order of the Illuminate. Not much happened after that, until June 2902. Over worldwide holovision, Slackey made a speech on how the planet should be cleansed of non-believers, and thus he declared mass genocide against Christianity and Nerrdism. This meant killing all droids and most humans mercilessly, all around the world. With this news, the droids in Anadyr were pulled out of the concentration camps, and were publically executed in front of their crying and pleading droid families. This mass killing brought much depression over the droids still in the concentration camps, and it was common for the Satanists to walk in the concentration camp's tents, and find droids hanging by the neck over a crowd of horrified droids. All the Satanists would do is laugh, and shoot any annoying or crying baby droids. The droids would break down in sadness as the brains of the baby droids splattered on their faces, and as they watched the tiny innocent body go completely limp. It was headlined across the world "Huge Holocaust Sweeps Over The Planet" and the droid and human population alike decreased dramatically as billions were completely eradicated in the new satanist holocaust. Droid families in Anadyr could never go into sleep mode because of the fear that one of them could be taken in the night and murdered, so all that was heard in the concentration camp's tents was constant whimpering of droids who knew that the end of the world was near. It wasn't long until the last of the droids were executed. Poor 13 year old Nerr Frank and his family was bawling their eyes out as they all were tied together, and had gasoline poured on them. They started screaming bloody murder when they were all set alight and their circuits popped and sizzled while their outer plating turned bright red, and oozed down, melting. Their oil lines in their bodies popped open, spraying each other with a fury of flaming oil. Their cries stopped as the fire burnt itself out, and all was left were a heap of melted wires, circuits, and chassis. Then a satanist found a small box that was in tact, he opened it to find a note. All the note said was "Why…" He replied with maniacal laughing, and then he set the note alight, and watched it burn. They all cheered how they had helped by cleansing the town of all who were not satanist and how this world was soon to become a pure world, not blinded by myth. It was august, 2902, when uprisings of the droids started to pop up around Satanist Russia, but they were always easily taken care of by the local military. This was not the case for Fuziongrad. A small uprising started, but then it started to exponentially increase in numbers and violence. The local Satanist police force tried to contain it, but it was too late on their case, and more and more droids came to the cause. The droids started to use weapons, like knifes and Molotov cocktails, which soon turned to hand guns and shotguns, then assault weapons. This uprising was large enough for the Star Fuzion military to start flowing in, thus started what was called The Battle of Fuziongrad. The arrival of the military force convinced The Order of the Illuminate that they needed to send in half of the available forces from the Army of Darkness, The Illuminate's army. The uprising escalated quickly into a full-fledged battle for the city. The massive force of 1 billion Satanist troops marched into the city, killing thousands of droids in the process. The droids eventually succumbed to the sheer numbers of satanist forces. And were forced back into the corner of the city, where they only controlled 2% of Fuziongrad, while the Army of Darkness controlled 98% of the city. The long battle dragged into the winter and right when The Illuminate had almost won, a hugely massive force of 4 billion droid troops moved in and surrounded the Army of Darkness in the city, cutting them off from supplies. The satanist forces were not ready for the devastatingly cold winter of Russia, so many of them died from hypothermia, starvation, or thirst. After months of waiting, Slackey ordered the commander leading the Army of Darkness's forces, Flavian Thessious, to kill himself, activating the thermonuclear brain implant, killing all of the droid forces. The commander didn't follow his messiah's orders, and thought that he could fight back the droids, but he was wrong and died from hypothermia the next day. This deactivated his thermonuclear brain implant, and the droid forces moved in and captured 420 million satanist POW's, while they walked over 680 million dead Satanists. The Droid Army had lost 1 billion troops but was worth it in the long run because this was the beginning of the end for The Order of the Illuminate. At this time, the Army of Darkness was weakened with half of its forces gone, so The Vexus army, occupying most of North America, began to make a huge movement against Satanist Europe, while the newly rejuvenated Droid Army made a movement into Satanist Russia from the south east. Most people in Anadyr knew the Droid Army was going to try to take over the city. It turned out that the droids went mostly west, and not so north, so that the Satanists controlling Anadyr were relieved. They soon got another package from Slackey saying that they needed to take this new thermonuclear bomb, and activate it underground under one of the Aleutian Islands. The island was Attu, and intelligence showed that there was a very large Vexus Army military and civilian force on the island, and an earthquake equivalent to 7.5 on the Richter scale would easily kill it. They had captured a Vexus army transport along with Vexus Army POW's that they killed. So they put the uniforms on, and they marked the nuke container as a part for an ICBM, so that they would store it deep under ground. They had everything ready, so they took off toward the island. Once in Attu, they quickly gave the delivery to them, and left. All they could do now is wait.

It was a crisp morning in Attu, business normal, and a steady supply train of transports came as usual. One exception was a transport that had delivered something was oddly battle scarred, but no one paid mind to it. The large crate was stored underground in the missile silo part of the island, right near the middle. Suddenly, everything went silent. Everyone looked toward the center of the island where a huge bubble of earth had just popped up in the center and seemed to radiate outward toward them. It was like a tidal wave made out of rock and dirt was heading straight for them. People started running away, but it was too late, the ground violently picked up beneath them, and so did the houses around them and as the ground went back down, people went flying in the air 50 feet and came crashing down onto the pavement below. Roads and sidewalks cracked under the strain, and buildings crumbled and toppled as they were being violently shaken up and down by the waves of earth. The surrounding sea around the island bubbled and frothed with the waves of energy emitting from the bomb tore through the water. Suddenly, a geyser of water and rock shot up into the sky, thousands of feet high, and a billowing blue mushroom cloud formed from the middle of the island. A huge depression was left in the earth after that, and the island was devoid of all life.

The Satanists in Anadyr told Slackey it was a success, and he said not to be alarmed by any light late at night that night. The Satanists were confused to what that meant, but they didn't care. It was about 2:00 AM that morning when suddenly, the pitch-black night turned to early dawn, waking up the Satanists. They all went outside to find a bright light just over the horizon, confused they contacted Slackey and he told them he just set of a 1-gigaton nuclear bomb in L.A., California, the second most populated city in The Vexus Army. Over 420 million people had died from it. The time was around 2:45 AM when suddenly, a breeze and a tremor was felt, coming from the explosion far away. The Satanists were amazed at the power of the weapon and how they could feel it this far away. They all whooped and cheered at it. It was only the next day when they found out that they had been cut off from supplies, as the Droid army blocked everything off from the Kolyma River and south, so the Satanists were stuck where they were. It was October 31, 2903, when the Satanists saw on the holovision that The Droid Army had captured Slackey. This was the fall of The Illuminate including The Army of Darkness. It was not but a few days that marching droid forces had arrived to Anadyr to take it back. All of the Satanists had their hands up in surrender, until the commander half smiled and activated the town's bomb. A huge heat instantly melted the droid forces, and what was left, was torn apart and blown away from the 700 mph winds. All over the world, flashes of blue emitted from important cities, and Slackey was just sitting there in his strait jacket, maniacally laughing at his own defeat. The world was covered in hundreds of blue rising mushroom clouds. It was a dark day for mankind, but one that we would survive.

**END**


End file.
